Trials of Life and Love
by nostalgiabites
Summary: Max was severely injured by Ari causing her to fall into a coma. When she wakes up Fang's worried about every little thing when it comes to her. Could this be his way of caring? Is there something blooming beteeen the two of them? FAX. R&R please.
1. Attacked and Injured

**Trials of Life and Love**

**Chapter 1: Attacked and Injured **

**Disclaimer: This fan fiction is based on the novel, Maximum Ride, created by James Patterson and is in all rights, his. However, the fan fiction story line is mine.**

**Please enjoy!**

I sat and gazed down upon my flock while watching out for erasers. They were all sitting around a fire, eating and chatting. I smiled down at them, it was nice to see the flock happy and at ease for once. The whole Itex thing was leaving little room for us to lighten up and have some fun.

I was sitting in a nearby tree watching them; I had the lunch shift today. Nothing had happened in the last three days, but still, we kept a constant watch. I didn't mind watching from my perch, it gave me time to think, away from the others.

Today was a great day to just sit and relax too. The sun was out without a cloud in the sky. I gazed at the blue expanse for a moment as I thought about everything.

As I was thinking however, something caught my attention. Out in the distance, merely blobs of black upon the horizon were what looked like an army of ten or more erasers coming this way.

The sight of them shocked me. I hoped that it was merely a large flock of birds but my instincts told me otherwise. I swung into action, leaping from the tree, landing in the center of the flock.

All eyes looked to me as I spoke, "It seems the erasers have found us; at least ten of them are headed this way."

"What?" everyone seemed to say in unison.

"Well, lets not all just sit here and wait to be attacked, lets go kick some eraser butt." replied Fang.

Agreeing we all unfurled our wings and took to the sky. Luckily the erasers had chosen to fly here, their wings were definitely a set back for them. While we felt comfortable flying, they were big bulky messes with unnatural metal wings. A fight in the sky was definitely one in our favor.

Once in full flight, I was able to spot the erasers, they were barely fifty feet away by now.

The flock and I soared higher and remained where we were, waiting for the erasers to catch up. Once they were within ten feet of us, they attacked. The flock immediately swung into action. It was six against ten.

The erasers seemed a bit more graceful in the sky then last time but were still out of their more comfortable element.

When I looked around Angel had already knocked off two of them, using her special power to get into their heads, making them fall out of sky, dropping like rocks. I swear, Angel's power was definitely something to be feared, lucky for us she was on our side.

I kicked into the groin of my eraser causing him to waver allowing me to kick him the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Temporarily out of breath, he dropped to ground, too shocked to flap his wings.

The others were doing just as well; it was only five to six now. I watched while punching the gut of my eraser assailant as Fang quickly round house kicked his attacker. Once Fang was through with him Angel worked her magic, causing yet another Eraser to drop from the sky.

I turned my focus back to my own eraser just as he freed himself from my grasp. He slammed his fist into my stomach, causing me to drop a few feet. I quickly regained my composure only to have him upon me once more. He kicked me in the head causing black dots to dance before my eyes.

My head hurt but I cleared my vision hastily as I attacked him punch for punch. Finally, after a few moments, I gained the upper hand and clapped my hands over his ears, causing him to yelp and then drop.

I sighed, thankful to be rid of that nuisance. Looking around I found Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy taking on two others at a time. Nudge was talking their ears off as Gazzy and Iggy prepared a make shift bomb. The erasers were blasted and cast off to join the many others who had fallen back to the ground.

The battle was definitely in our favor. It was a mere two to six. The remaining erasers looked uneasy until one of them began to smirk in my direction. I wondered what he was so smug about until I saw Nudge's expression. I turned around to see what had made her look so shocked only to come face to face with Ari.

I turned sharply to find his grinning face and was about to attack when he shot towards me, jabbing a blade into my stomach.

The knife stabbed through me, causing me to cry out in pain. Turning around, the whole flock gasped as they saw Ari grab my shirt and rip the blade out from my bleeding stomach. I grasped the wound trying to stop the blood flow all the while fighting off the need to sleep. Unconsciousness was closing in on me but I fought the urge to give up.

Ari laughed at my attempt to stay conscious and dug his knife into my shoulder. I cried out in agony at the intense pain and nearly blacked out when he pulled out the knife once more causing me to gasp sharply. The whole flock was horrified. Iggy and Gazzy were still working on the other two erasers but the rest of my friends rushed forward to attack Ari.

He merely laughed, the way he saw it, they were already too late. My wounds were fatal to say the least and I was starting to slip into the darkness.

Fang yelled out to Ari, "Let her go you monster!"

Ari couldn't help but laugh once more and reply, "Are you sure you want me to? Well, if you say so."

With another malicious smile, Ari let me go. He released his hold on my tee shirt and allowed me to plummet down to the ground below.

As I fell, I could see Fang's face whiten in horror and watched for a moment as the flock converged on the eraser, Iggy and Gazzy having finished off the other two erasers.

I didn't see anything else take place after that, as I began to drop even farther, I finally succumbed to unconsciousness. The last thing I felt before everything went blank was the feel of the breeze rushing around me and then strong warm arms wrapping around my bloodied body.

MAXIMUMRIDE

Whoever had caught me would not allow for rest. I was quickly awoken. It seemed I was back at the campsite the flock and I had set up. I quickly looked around to find Fang's worried face in front of my own.

"Max? Are you okay? Talk to me, you can't go back to sleep, you have to stay with me." Fang sounded so flustered and worried, it scared me. Fang never lost his cool, was I that badly injured?

"Fang?" I replied. "What's… going… on?" My breathing was labored and all the pain came rushing at me. I gasped from the blinding agony.

"Max! Don't move, try not to talk too much." Fang was scrambling all over the place attempting to find some bandages for the stab wounds.

"Fang?" I whispered. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"If you go to sleep now you might never wake up, you might have a concussion and these wounds are severe. You're losing too much blood!" I could tell Fang was flustered. The wound was obviously bad and would most likely kill me. It didn't help that my shoulder was also gushing blood.

"Wow, I never…thought I'd…die…so soon."

"What are you talking about? Don't say such things!"

"But it's true, I can feel…it."

"NO! Max, you are not dieing, I won't let you!" At Fang's angry response I smiled, he really did care for me.

"You know… you can't… save me, but… its okay…"

Fang started to beg me to stop giving up; he couldn't believe that it was all over. Better yet, Fang refused to think I was dieing. Even as my blood seeped through my wound and onto his hands as he applied pressure; he denied the fact.

"Please Max. You can't go, we need you and we can always take you to a hospital. I know it's risky but it'll be okay. Just please… please Max, don't go."

I looked up at Fang, he was so worried and sad. Tears filled my eyes as his own tears began to spill forward.

"Please don't… cry… Fang. I promise too… fight just… for you."

He smiled sadly at me and replied, "You better fight. I never thought of you as a quitter."

I chuckled at that only too cough violently. Blood spilled out from my mouth, if we didn't get to a hospital soon I was a goner.

I looked to Fang, "You can… take me to the… hospital. Its my… only hope… now."

Silently, he nodded. With his strong arms he lifted me up and unfurled his wings. He leapt into the air with my body held tight as I once more slipped into unconsciousness. I knew I wasn't supposed to give into the darkness but I was so tired.

_Authors Note:_

_I was wondering if I should let Max die or not but I decided to let you guys, the readers, decide. If you want Max to live or die and if you think she should be with Fang, please review and tell me so. _

_Well, that's all for now, if you want more you better review. Please R&R people._

_The author._


	2. Hospital Reunion

**Trials of Life and Love**

**Chapter Two: Hospital Reunion**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson created the characters and the whole kids with wings bit. I just created the fight and dialogue and of course, the faxness.**

**Please enjoy!**

I awoke in some strange white room, alien to me in every way. 'Where am I?' I pondered. 'How did I get here?' I felt so heavy and wanted nothing but sleep yet I decided against it. I needed to figure out what was going on before I went into dreamland once more.

Looking around the room, I could see that I was in a hospital, confined to a bed with wires and tubes all around me if not in me. This was not something I found comforting, thus I went into freak out mode. Why was I in a hospital and what was with the tubes in my arm?

I nearly started to hyperventilate when the thought that the School might have something to do with this struck me. The School. The name made my blood run cold.

However, the fear left as soon as it had come when I realized that the School wouldn't have left me unsupervised in a room with an open window through which I could escape. Still, I did still feel worried and on edge. The question as to why I was here in the first place still clung to mind making me wonder.

_I guess those injuries of yours messed with your memories._

Crap, the Voice was back. It hadn't bothered me in what seemed like a week and now it decided to come back. 'What do you want?' I thought to the Voice.

_Nothing, Maximum. Just thought I'd help you remember._

'Remember what exactly?'

_The fight that took place, causing you to wind up in here to begin with._

'Oh. Well then start explaining.'

The Voice started in on its story. It went over the whole scene with the erasers and finished off with my conversation with Fang.

'_So there you have it. You're the one that told Fang to take you to the hospital so that's how you ended up here.'_

'Okay. Now that you mention it, I can recall the fight, although the chat with Fang is a bit fuzzy in my mind.'

'_That's probably because of all the blood loss you were enduring during the time.'_

'That makes sense. So, where are Fang and the rest of the Flock?'

'_The Flock is staying nearby in an abandoned supply store. Fang, however is getting something to eat downstairs at the moment. He'll be back soon to see if your finally awake.'_

'What do you mean finally?'

'_Well, you see Max; you've been out for a while. To be exact, you've been a coma for the last month and a half.'_

"What?!?!?!" Whoops. I think I just yelled that out loud, my bad.

'_No need to yell. But, yes, you've been out for some time. Fang's been here for the duration of your comatose state. Sometimes the rest of the Flock would visit but most of the time it is just Fang.'_

'Really? That's odd. I wonder why he stays.' I couldn't imagine why Fang would stay here twenty-four seven. It can't possibly be comfortable for him to stay here day and night in a place like this. I've been conscious for only twenty minutes and I already feel like throwing myself out the window.

'_I can think of a reason as to why he stays.'_

'Really? And what might that reason be?'

'_He cares for you Max, and it seems, you care for him too.'_

"I-I, its none of your business." Again, whoops. I'm going to have to work on not speaking out loud.

'_Speak of the devil. It seems Fang is outside the door. I guess I'll talk to you later. Goodbye for now Maximum.'_

'What? He's here? Crap.'

What should I do? Do I pretend I'm still asleep? No, I can't do that. It's already been a month and a half; I can't make the poor guy think I'm still in a coma when I'm not. Besides, he's been by my side all this time. He'll be happy to know I'm not a veggie anymore.

I decide to just lie here and wait for him to open the door. I can hear his foot falls as he reaches my door. Listening, I hear as his hand grasps the door handle. The door clicks open as he twists the knob.

I look up from where I was originally looking to gaze at Fang. It feels like it truly has been a month or so since I've seen him. He seems so different. Tired. Worry is etched into his features as he sets his food down and then… he looks to me.

For the first time in ages, Fang shows a look of shock upon his face. His jaw hangs slack as he gapes at me. In seconds, he's crossed the room, already by my side.

I smile gently and nervously at him. His shock fades when he sees me smile. The look is replaced my his own little smile as he wraps his arms around me.

Whoa. Since when does Fang shows so much ooey gooey emotion? Since when does Fang hug? Perhaps I have been comatose for a while.

The hug seems to last a lifetime and when its over I wish it never ended. The warmth of Fang's arms had made me feel safe and loved. That left me thinking, perhaps the voice was right, maybe there was something going on between Fang and me.

Once Fang releases his hold on me, he situates himself on the side of my bed, I look up at him as he moves slightly away from me. He's blushing. I've never seen Fang blush so when I did see him doing so I was shocked. I guess he felt our hug was especially friendly too.

The blush on his cheeks dies down as he begins to speak.

"I thought I'd lost you back there. When you didn't wake up… I didn't know what to do."

Wow. For a moment I couldn't think of anything to say. Fang just admitted that he was worried.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just make you sure you never to get yourself into a situation like that again. I don't want to lose you Max. I care about you."

What was going on? Fang cares about me? More than a sister but like, cares about me? Wow. Yet again, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't promise him that I wouldn't get myself in the same situation. In my life, there's no telling when your going to wind up dead or severely injured. Its not like I asked Ari to stab me nearly to death. I didn't choose to go into a coma.

"I care about you too Fang."

"I just cant believe your finally awake. You've been in a coma for so long, I worried you might never wake up."

"Don't be silly. Of course I'd wake up, who else would keep the flock in line?"

"True. I don't think I could pull off the whole leader thing quite like you can."

"Speaking of the Flock, how are they?"

"There all okay. Everyone's been really worried though. They all thought you weren't going to make it. Once the one month mark hit, every bodies spirits dropped. Nudge even stopped talking."

"Wow. I never thought Nudge had it in her to just stop talking, especially to stop talking in general. I'm sorry you guys had to suffer."

"It's okay. Your back now and that's all that matters. Besides, I knew you would wake up sooner or later. There's no way you'd let Ari finish you off."

"You got that right. I cant wait to see him next time, I'm going to hit that smirk of his right off his face."

"Actually, about that. The Flock kind of ran into Ari while you were still comatose and well… they sort of already got rid of him. Ari wont be problem anymore. That is if he doesn't come back from the dead again like he did last time."

"Oh. All well, I guess I'll just have to settle for kicking Jeb's sorry butt to next week instead."

"I guess that works too."

"Yep."

I look at Fang again. This is the most I've heard him say in one day ever. The guy never says this much and I mean never. Don't get me wrong though, I love just sitting here talking to him, its just that its not like him. I guess he really did miss me.

"Your right."

"Huh?"

"I can read your expression and your right. I did miss you Max."

"Oh."

"I missed you a lot. It was painful not having you around and watching as you bled almost to death that first night here. The doctors were shocked when I brought you here. They thought you were going to die. Luckily they did a blood transfusion using my blood like they did once to me using yours. You also needed a lot of stitches. You still have scars on your stomach and shoulder."

Okay, who switched Fang with this guy? I just cant believe how much has changed. Fang is so emotional. I can read the sorrow and worry in his voice like a separate script.

"So, were the doctors shocked at my wings, air sacs, and unique blood type?"

"What do you think?" Now there was the old Fang.

"I'm guessing yes."

"Good job, you guessed right, but seriously, they were shocked. They called in the cops too, then the FBI showed up again, but don't worry, I handled it. I told them about the hospital we went to the last time and that they'll have all the information they needed to know about us there. I simply explained to them that I was in no mood to explain the whole genetically altered bird kid thing to them. It also helped that Angel told them using her gift that they didn't need to know anything else."

"Wow, no offense Fang, but since when do you say so much?"

"Hmm, let me see? Since you nearly died and I've had to explain myself so much all the time. Yep, that seems right, definitely since then."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, you should get some rest. Its your first day up since the incident and you'll need to regain your strength."

"But-"

"No buts, I'll be right here, now get some rest. If you get well, I'll be able to bust you out of here tomorrow. You've already had a month and a half to heal. So just get to sleep so your up to an escape tomorrow, go it?"

"I guess…" I didn't like the idea of going to sleep, I wanted to stay up and talk with Fang some more. Although, I hated to admit, I was still tired.

"Goodnight." Fang whispered as he signaled the conversation was over and was to sleep now.

"Night." I said in return as I began to yawn. Fang chuckled at he fact that I didn't want to sleep yet there I was yawning.

He lifted my sheet up some to keep from getting cold then tucked the stray strands of my hair behind my ear.

He was being so gentle and so kind, it made my heart swell. I wished he would hold me again.

Fang smiled, as though he could read my mind and gently bent down to kiss my forehead. He hovered a few inches from my face after kissing my forehead before quickly yet still sweetly kissing my cheek.

Blushing, he moved away to sit on the other side of the room in a chair to watch me as I slept. I smiled to myself, Fang did like me, even if he wasn't ready to say so.

I drifted off to sleep after that, all the while thinking of his gentle kiss.

_Well, that's it for now, until next time. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. I loved all the ideas everyone gave me and I hope to receive more guidance from everyone in the future. I sincerely hope you guys like this chapter and will continue to read my story. Please R&R._

_If you want to see Fang kiss Max for real next time you better review and tell me so._

_The Author._


	3. Talking, Falling, and Reuniting

**Trials of Life and Love**

**Chapter 3: Walking, Falling, and Reuniting**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns the characters and original story that this fanfic is based on. I only own the plot and use of his characters in this story.**

I woke up the next day groggy with a headache, wishing for more sleep. However, since I'd already wasted a month and a half on sleep I decided to remain awake.

My body felt heavy from the comatose state it indured, but it wasn't nearly as heavy as it had been when I first woke up yesterday. I hoped it wouldn't take long for the coma's side affects to wear off. Until I was back to normal I wouldn't be able to leave this place.

I decided to try and sit up so I could test out just how much damage was done. I shifted my arms to my sides and pressed them against the mattress of the hospital bed to help hoist myself up into a sitting position. Once I was sitting up a moved myself back a bit so I could lean against the head board of my bed.

Sitting against the board of my bed, I smiled, happy that I was still capable of doing simple things like sitting up. Maybe I should try and walk as well? I needed to use the bathroom anyway. Besides, Fang was asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him so he could help me, he's already done so much.

So I guess that left me with no choice, I'd have to walk unless I called in a nurse which I would never do. Nurses and doctors unnerved me with their white coats and hospital smells. Although, I was in hospital so I was technically already surrounded by the hospital smells.

Anyways, I used my arms to grip the edge of the bed and slide myself over so that my feet touched the floor. The marble ground was cold and slightly uncomfortable as I stepped onto its surface. My hands grabbed for the side table to my left to help keep me standing while my legs wobbled like jello as soon as I touched the ground.

Soon after I released my iron grip from the side table I attempted to take a step; my legs held as I moved away from the bed. I was able to stand and walk although I was moving at a snail's pace. But still, I could walk.

If I could just pick up the pace and regain my strength, leaving here would be no problem. All Fang and I would have to do is jump out the hospital window and fly off to the abandoned supply store. The doctors wouldn't know what hit 'em.

Speaking of doctors, why hadn't I seen any yet? I figured Angel must have told them to keep out of my way and not ask questions for the most part when I was admitted here. Although the doctors had obviously come in when I was asleep because the IV and other tubes and needles were gone.

Anyway, moving on from my thoughts of doctors and needles (god I hate needles, and doctors for that matter). I started to walk step by step across my room to the bathroom set into the side of the wall. I kept my arms out for balance since my legs were still wobbly and weak form lack of use.

I was taking my fifth step when I accidentally spread my legs out to far causing me to lose my balance and apply too much pressure on my right foot. I crumpled to the ground in a heap in the next moment.

"Oww…" I ground out as pain shot through me from collapsing on top of the marble flooring. That was definitely going to bruise.

"Max?" I looked up at the sound of my name being said only to lock gazes with Fang. Crap. I must have woke him up when I fell.

"What are doing? Are you okay?" Fang glanced at my fallen form with worried eyes, cataloguing all my scrapes and bruises.

"I'm okay. I was just trying to walk to the bathroom but as you can see I kind of cant walk properly these days."

"Yeah, I noticed. You better hope you didn't open up any of your old injuries during the fall."

"The wounds are only scars now so you don't have to worry about that. Although it would be really nice if you could help me up. As you can see, I'm kind of stuck on the cold ground."

"Oh, right." Fang got up from his chair and walked over to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and looped his other arms through and around my legs to scoop me up. Fang was holding me bridal style I realized. Yikes!

My heart was beating fast now and I began to blush a light shade of pink. He was holding me so tightly yet gently, the moment felt so intimate.

Then it was completely shattered as I remembered why it is I needed to get up and walk around in the first place.

"Umm… can you kind of drop me off in the bathroom, I sort of needed to use it."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Fang shifted his hold on me a little to get a better grip then crossed the room towards the bathroom. He opened the door once there and then walked in.

"Thanks, you can just stick me on the floor, I can walk to the toilet on my own."

"Okay." With that, Fang closed the door and left me to do my business in peace and privacy.

I struggled to my feet and gripped the sink to keep my balance, then slowly walked to the toilet. I didn't fall once so I decided to walk on my own to the hospital room. I wavered slightly on my may to the door but remained on my feet nonetheless.

Once at the door, I turned the knob and walked into my hospital room towards my bed. I got about three feet into the room before Fang looped an arm around my waist and hoisted me back into his arms once more. Okay…

"You shouldn't over exert yourself. What part of 'been in a coma' don't you understand?"

"Sorry."

"Never mind. Just tell me next time you want to get up, I can carry you until your stronger."

"Fine."

"Good." Wow. Fang had changed, (now that was an understatement) that was for sure, but I couldn't imagine why he was so… I don't know, so different, so gentle. His eyes had softened and his expressions were more readable. I guess after the incident he felt a need to protect me. Damn, he was probably going to go into parent mode, now that was going to get annoying.

Fang put me on my bed and glanced at me for a moment or two, no doubt trying to make certain when I fell last time I hadn't injured myself.

"I'm fine Fang, really, don't worry. People collapse all the time. It just leaves bruises, maybe a concussion."

"That's comforting. Besides I know, just… still. Ari could've killed you. When I got you here you practically were dead. They had to use those metal things to start your heart up again. Then you had to get some blood transfusions since you had lost so much of blood."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Well, I'm fine now. In fact, I feel good as new, the only problem is my inability to walk and hopefully with a few more laps around this room and another day of rest I'll be able to fix that."

"I don't know about that. Maybe you should hold off on the exercise until were sure everything's healed properly."

"Fang! Come on, I'm fine! Your being annoying. The wounds are healed, you know how fast we heal."

"Fine, whatever, but be careful and don't go overboard. For now you can lie there while I get some food, you haven't really eaten anything since you woke up yesterday."

"Okay." Now that I think about it, he's right, I haven't ate since I woke up. While I was in a coma the tubes fed me but now I have to eat actual food.

When Fang mentioned food I seemed to instantly become ravenous, my stomach clenching and growling with hunger. I guess I had been to busy to remember to feed myself, good thing Fang was here.

"Anything you want in particular?"

"Not really, just make sure to bring a ton of food. Once you mentioned eating I realized how hungry I was."

"Can do, see you in a few minutes then."

"See ya."

Fang walked out the door carrying my bankcard with him. He must have found the card in my bags after the attack and used it to pay for the hospital bills.

It was quiet in my room and I couldn't think of anything to do. Fang didn't want me to walk around too much so I was basically stuck in my bed. I looked out the open window to get some idea of what it was since I had nothing better to do. The sun was slightly covered by clouds but it still appeared bright out. I guessed that it was probably noon.

Thinking of what time it was made me wonder what month it was as well. I knew it couldn't be summer or spring but I wasn't sure whether it was fall or winter. I looked out the window again to get a better idea and saw the snow on the ground. It wasn't snowing right now but I could tell it had been. Plus the trees were bare.

Thinking harder now I could recall that it had been November when I was attacked so of course it was winter now. It was probably December or early January now. I guess I'd have to ask Fang when he got back if I wanted to know the exact date.

While I was still mulling over dates and months, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was Fang, back with the food. He was carrying multiple boxes of food all balanced on top of one another.

"You know, you don't have to knock. Its not like I can do much anyway."

"I know, I just knocked in case you wanted some privacy."

"Well thanks, but who needs privacy when foods on the way? Now please hand over the food before I start eating the mattress."

"Okay, here."

"Thanks." I snatched the boxes of food he had started to hand me and set some of it on the bed while I chowed down on the rest.

The first box was filled with fries, a cheeseburger, and one hotdog. I polished it all off quickly before someone could say Virginia (where that stupid Anne lives) while washing it down with a water bottle.

Box number two had macaroni and chicken with some rice pilaf on the side (classy). Yet again I quickly downed the food. God, I was hungry. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days despite the tubes that had fed me during the coma.

By the third meal I started to slow down. The box contained a burrito and taco with rice and beans this time. I ate it all and finished my third water bottle along with it. I was now pleasantly stuffed making me nearly unable to not be happy.

Fang only ate two boxes of food unlike me, but he also had some chips and a ding dong.

"Full now?" He questioned once he had finished his own food.

"Yup, thanks for getting all the food. I was starved."

"I noticed, and your welcome."

"So when can we leave this place? The smell is starting to drive me crazy and the walls are starting to feel suffocating. If I don't start seeing some new scenery I'm going to scream!"

"Tell me about something I don't know, try staying here for a month and a half while being conscious the whole time; its torture."

"Sorry, you didn't have to stay here the whole time. You could've stayed with the others during the night or something, its better than sleeping here."

"That's okay, I had to stay here. I couldn't risk leaving at night and then having you wake up while I was gone."

"I could've handled it. When I first woke up I was okay. You were getting dinner and I didn't even know you were here until the voice told me. You really didn't have to stay, although I am glad that you did. While you were out the Voice clued me in on the accident since I couldn't recall most of it."

"Oh, well I'm still glad I stayed, I wanted to make sure you were alright when you woke up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, when can we leave?" I questioned once more.

"Oh yeah, well, if you can walk okay and get enough rest, we'll be able to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, well since that's decided all you have to do now is get some rest and regain your strength."

"Yup."

"So do you want to sleep now or is there something you want?"

"Umm… I don't really want to sleep right now actually, but I don't really need anything either."

"Hmm, well, I have an idea then."

"Alright…"

"I could go to the flock's hideout and bring them here to see you. They don't even know your awake yet."

"Okay! I like that plan." I said brightly.

"I thought you would. I'll go get them then, they're going to be so relieved to know your alright. But one thing before I go."

"What?"

"You have to promise me that once the flock leaves, after their visit, that you'll go to sleep and get some rest."

"Fine by me, now go get them please."

"Alright, see you soon." And with that he was gone, leaping out the window to fly to the flock.

The idea of seeing my flock again makes me thrilled. I miss them so much and want to let them know everything's fine now. They get so worried, like Fang, when these things happen, and sadly, things like this happen often.

Even things like me going into a coma weren't so bad though. Even though I nearly died I still don't hate this whole scenario; because of what happened I got to see a glimmer of how Fang feels for me. When I was dieing he cried for me and took me to a hospital, he saved me. For that reason, I cannot truly hate the events that happened.

Still, even with that silver lining, I wish I could kill Ari at this moment. I want to tear his eraser butt to shreds. Too bad the rest of the flock took care of him already, really wanted to see his face when he realized I was still alive.

Anyway, for the rest of my wait I sat there on my bed and contemplated the many ways the flock could've killed Ari.

I was in the middle of a daydream where Ari was set on fire with Total stuck to his leg, trying to tear Ari's limb from him, when Fang finally came back. He crawled through the window followed closely by four other familiar faces (you guessed it, my flock).

I sat up straighter in my bed and smiled at them as they stared at me in astonishment.

"Max!!!" Nudge finally burst out as she flung herself on me in a tight hug.

"Hey sweetie." Nudge was crying happily as she clung to me when the other guys finally realized I wasn't an illusion.

Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy seemed shocked into stone until they heard Nudge's voice, I guess she really had stopped talking when I became comatose. When they did hear her yell out my name, Angel and Gazzy immediately sprung into action. They practically knocked the wind out of me when they came hurtling into my chest.

Angel was crying and clinging to my hospital gown while Gazzy sobbed. I nearly started crying too, it was so great to see them again, it made me feel whole.

I wrapped my arms around Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy in a tight hug when Iggy finally walked over. I could see the tears forming in his sightless eyes as he walked to my bedside. I grabbed his hand and tapped it twice in our familiar gesture to let him know it was really me. He smiled, realizing it was true, I was here and awake.

"Long time no see." Iggy punned before laughing (get it people? He's blind so he couldn't see her in the first place. Never mind, on with the story).

"Hey Ig."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine actually."

"That's surprising seeing as the injuries looked pretty bad."

"True, but it has been a month."

"Yeah, your right." By the tone of his voice you could tell Iggy knew all to well it had been a month, one loonnngggg month.

I motioned for Iggy to sit down next to Gazzy. He took his place on the bed with the only the others while Fang continued to watch from the sidelines.

"So how was it being in charge of these guys while I was out Iggy?"

"It was actually fairly easy since no one really wanted to do anything anyway, we were all pretty depressed. Still, it was hard to keep them from flying over here."

"Sorry about having to leave you in charge."

"Don't worry about, it was fine."

"Well thanks for taking over for a little while."

"Your welcome."

"So are you really better now Max?" Angel asked from her perch on my knee.

"Of course honey. I had plenty of rest and Fang is making sure I don't overdo it so I'm just fine. In fact, I should be able to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Really? That's awesome." Said Gazzy.

"Yeah, we miss you Max. I'm glad you can come leave this place soon." Replied Angel.

"Believe me, Angel, I'm glad too."

"So, I guess we should leave you to get some sleep then." Said Iggy.

"Yeah, if I'm to leave I do have to get a lot of rest so its probably best if we cut this visit short."

"We have to leave already? But we just saw you Max, and I missed you soooo much. Cant we please stay for a little while? I have so much to say. Its been so long and it feels like forever till day after tomorrow." Replied Nudge.

"I know sweetie but Fang said I couldn't leave unless I was well rested. Besides, I'll get to see you soon enough. The day after tomorrow isn't that far away."

"I guess so."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you guys soon. Be careful and don't give Iggy too much trouble."

"We wont." Gazzy replied.

"Okay, bye then."

"Bye." They all replied in unison.

Before leaving they each gave me a bone crunching hug. I told them not to worry and they cried a little before exiting out the window. I hated that they had to leave but I knew I'd be leaving soon anyway.

"Happy now?"

"Yeah, thanks for bringing them."

"No problem, they wanted to see you anyway. Besides, when I told them you were okay they thought I was full of it. Decided to let them see for themselves, plus you missed them too."

"Yeah, it was great to see them again."

"But now that their gone you have to get to sleep. You promised, remember?"

"Yes Fang, I remember."

"Good, then get to under those covers."

I wanted to glare at him but decided to just do as he said, I wasn't in the mood to argue anyway. Instead I slipped beneath the covers and trying to conjure up sleep.

"Goodnight Max." Said Fang as he walked over to my bedside.

" 'Night Fang."

He walked up to tuck in me in like the night before, pulling the cover up just bit farther to keep out the chill like last time. Then he gently tucked in all the stray hairs around my face behind my ear, once more just like last time. However, unlike last, he didn't go to kiss my forehead. Instead, he angled himself over my lips.

I looked up at him as he came closer and closer. My eyes began to close-

Click. The door to my room opened and Fang and I burst apart. A nurse stepped in holding a thermometer just as we were about to kiss.

"Sorry, was I interrupting anything? I came to take your temperature."

"No, we were just talking." Talking my ass, and what in H-E double hockey sticks was a nurse doing in my room without knocking first? I guess they thought I was already asleep.

The nurse walked over to take my temperature while Fang went to sit on the other side of the room. I guess our moment was gone now, ruined by the nurse.

"Okay, you can give me the thermometer now." The nurse said as the little plastic thing began to beep from in my mouth.

I handed her the contraption as she looked at the readout.

"You still have a fever I'm afraid, your temperature is 101.2°F, are you feeling okay?"

Crap, she just had to say that in front of Fang, now I was never going to get out of this place.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"Hmm. I'm sure it will drop soon enough, I'll leave you to rest then." And with that she was gone and about time too.

Fang didn't say anything about the fever so I guess that meant we'd talk about it tomorrow. So I decided to just get some rest for now.

I glanced at Fang once more before closing my eyes and plunging into sleep.

_Authors Note: _

_Well that's it for now, I hope everyone liked it. I'm also very sorry it took so long. Since it did take me a week or two I decided to make the chapter longer than usual, its ten pages in word, so I hope you didn't mind the wait._

_Please review if you get the chance, I love what you guys have to say. Some of you have really good ideas and I'd like to use some of them if I get the chance in future chapters so please keep writing in new ideas._

_Thank you to all of you whom already reviewed and thank you to those who have read this story. I'll try and incorporate more Fax in the chapters to come but if you want anything soon please make sure to review and tell me so._

_Have a great day,_

_The Author._


	4. Evil Nurse With a Thermometer

**Trials of Life and Love**

**Chapter 4: Evil Nurse Wielding a Thermometer Strikes Again**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns the characters and original story that this fanfic is based on. I only own the plot and use of his characters in this story.**

**Please Enjoy!**

My eyes snapped open at the feel of someone prodding me with their fingers. I knew Fang couldn't be responsible so I went into attack mode, figuring someone had snuck into my room.

My head shot up to glare at what I thought was my attacker only to stare into the face of my nurse. The woman who had taken my temperature was back and responsible for the uncomfortable prodding.

"Do you mind? I was trying to sleep and your poking is irritating."

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I was just running some small tests to make sure your healing properly and that your muscles are responsive."

The woman spoke in an English accent as though she had popped out of Mary Poppins. When she talked to me she didn't make eye contact either. I guess freaked her out because when I had spoken her eyes had widened in shock in fear.

"Are you done testing then?"

"Almost miss, I just need to take your temperature again to see if your fever has gone down."

"Whatever, do what you have to so you can leave."

"Yes, of course." The nurse hurried out of the room to no doubt retrieve the plastic do-dad that would take my temperature.

"I think you scared her."

"What?" I snapped to attention at the sound of Fang's voice, I'd forgotten that he was here. When I looked to him he looked on the verge of laughter. I guess when I'm surprised I look dorky cause their was definitely the hint of a smile on his face.

"I said, 'I thing you scare her.'"

"Oh right. Yeah, I think so too. She definitely left in a hurry to get that thermometer."

"Yeah."

"So what time is it? I don't even know the date." Fang looked down at his old battered watch to read the time before responding.

"It's five thirty-four in the morning and last time I checked the date was December seventeenth making today the nineteenth."

"Oh. It's almost Christmas."

"Yup. It was November when you were injured."

"I thought it might have been November but I wasn't sure. Hmm… what are we going to do about Christmas?"

"I don't know, normally we just ignore the holiday, you know, we are kinda broke."

"Yeah, I know, but still. I think we should do something this year. Besides, we have the Max Ride bank card and we can do secret Santa or just pair off into groups of two."

"True, I guess we could do something like that."

"Good, because you have to admit, we all could use a holiday these days."

"You have a point."

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure, why not. A holiday sounds nice anyway and you are the leader, its not you need my permission anyway."

"I know, but you're my second in command and your opinion matters to me."

"Nice to know opinion means something."

"Yup, so how should we do the pairing off? And do you think we should budget the costs of each gift to a certain amount of money?"

"Hmm… I think we should pair off into groups of two like you suggested. We could pair off Gazzy with Iggy that way Gazzy's supervised, plus they both know what each other likes. As for Angel, I think she should go with Nudge since they get along and are bound to know what each other wants."

"Good call, so I guess that just leaves you… and me, together."

"Yup."

"So when do we go shopping?"

"As soon as we leave here tomorrow we'll tell the flock our plan and leave for the nearest mall."

"Okay, so everything's set?"

"Yep, everything's set."

So there we have it. Christmas is all set and planned. Me and Fang would be shopping for each other. I wonder what he'll get me?

I looked at Fang for a moment while the silence swirled between us. Suddenly I had the intense need to kiss him. I was surprised by the desire but saw it mirrored in Fang's eyes as well. He wanted to kiss me too.

Fang leaned closer towards me as his eyes slowly drifted closed. My own eyes shut as I leaned forward, welcoming the idea of his lips upon my own. I wanted to kiss Fang, I wanted to be with Fang. I loved Fang. There, I admitted to myself. I was in love with my best friend, but guess what? He seemed to like me to.

I felt myself drawing closer to him when suddenly I heard my door open. Oh no! I had forgotten that the nurse was supposed to come back and take my temperature, darn it. Would me and Fang ever get time to ourselves?

The moment the nurse stepped into the room, me and Fang jolted apart. The warmth of his breathing as his face neared mine was gone. I suddenly felt this urge to rip the little British nurse to shreds like I would with an eraser. Seriously, how many times was this lady gonna interrupt me and Fang?

"Excuse me miss but I've got the thermometer. Is it okay if I take your temperature now?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The nurse stepped forward towards my bed and handed me the plastic thing for the second time this week. I slid it under my tongue and waited for it to finish taking my temperature.

About a minute or so later the thing beeped and I handed it to the nurse so she could look at it. Her eyes scanned the object before putting it into her pocket.

"Your fever has dropped, and your temperature is at a decent ninety-eight point nine."

"So I don't have a fever anymore? I'm perfectly fine then?"

"Yes, but your still not in perfect shape. You need more rest, so I'll leave you to do just that now."

"See ya."

The nurse walked out of the room upon my dismissal and shut the door with a click. I eyed the door for a moment or so, almost daring it to open and reveal the nurse once more. That woman was always walking in at the worst possible time.

"I hope I never have to see another thermometer for as long as I live. God I hate those plastic pieces of crud and the annoying females that wield them."

Fang chuckled at my remark and replied, "At least your leaving here tomorrow, although I cant promise that you wont have to see another thermometer again. Hopefully you'll keep yourself safe from now on so you wont need visit a hospital again."

"Hopefully. I definitely didn't intend to end up here in the first place."

"True, Ari's the one that sent you a one way ticket to this hole in the wall."

"I'm glad the flock took care of him. I'll be happy if I never have to see his face again but you never know who might come back from the dead at this rate. Ari's already been killed once."

"Yeah, I know."

"So… when are we leaving here tomorrow?"

"Sometime in the morning. Probably as soon as you wake up. I have all of your stuff with me right here, you just need to change into your normal clothes and then we can fly out of here as soon as possible."

"Good. I cant wait to be free of this place."

"Same here."

Thank whatever god or goddess there is in this world that I would finally be leaving. I cant wait to be free and flying. All I want to do is jump out of here right now and be with my flock again. I cant stand being away from there. The only thing keeping sane and holding me back from ditching this dump right now is Fang.

Fang. I don't know what to do about Fang, I know I love him but where does that leave us? Do I tell him I love him? I mean, we haven't even kissed yet. Obviously he cares for me too, but does Fang love me? Things were getting so confusing now. Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? My second in command, my brother. At least he's not my real brother.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts to look up at the center of my turmoil, Fang. He was staring right back at me, with a look of longing and… could it be? Love? Maybe Fang did love me like I loved him.

I leaned forward slightly as though drawn to Fang. I could see myself reflected in his eyes as he moved toward me as well. We were like magnets being drawn towards each other.

My eyes shut as I angled my head. I felt Fang's arms wrap around my waist as my own arms encircled his neck. I clung to him as his breath touched my skin. He was so close, I could feel his warmth, hear his heart beating.

He drew closer. I could feel his hair upon my forehead as his face came closer to mine. We were about to kiss. My first real kiss with Fang, the man I loved.

_End Chapter._

_Sorry about he cliffhanger but I just thought it was the perfect ending for this chapter. I'm also sorry the chapter is so short but I ran out of creativity at the last moment._

_Anyway, please review. Don't forget to read the next chapter to find out if Fang and Max finally kiss or if some other distraction keeps them apart once more._

_The Author._


	5. The Mall, The Salon, and The Hotel

**Trials of Life and Love**

**Chapter 5: The Mall, The Salon, and The Hotel**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns the characters and original story that this fanfic is based on. I only own the plot and use of his characters in this story.**

**Last time, in chapter 4:**

_My eyes shut as I angled my head. I felt Fang's arms wrap around my waist as my own arms encircled his neck. I clung to him as his breath touched my skin. He was so close, I could feel his warmth, hear his heart beating._

_He drew closer. I could feel his hair upon my forehead as his face came closer to mine. We were about to kiss. My first real kiss with Fang, the man I loved. _

**Chapter 5:**

"I love you Fang." I whispered, needing to let him know. I had finally found the courage to tell him how I felt.

I looked to Fang, waiting. His face showed surprise and confusion. "Do you love me?" I questioned. I needed to know how he felt, his lack of response was killing me from the inside, making me wonder if telling him was the right move.

Finally, after ages, he looked at me. Our foreheads touching as he whispered, "I do. I love you Max." He smiled then, taking my breath away as my world clicked into place.

Warmth seemed to spread from my toes to the tips of my fingers as I smiled back at Fang. I couldn't believe it, he loved me, and… Fang had SMILED! Wow. So many things were changing, but in good ways.

Definitely in good ways. I looked to Fang, my whole world in his hands as he started over where we had left off. Once more he drew near to me, his lips mere millimeters away from my own.

I leaned into him as we connected in a kiss. Finally, after all this time we were kissing. Fang and I were together, what could be more perfect?

When his lips crashed upon my own, I felt my heart flutter. The kiss deepened and I grew light headed, the bliss taking over all my senses. My arms moved of their own accord to rest around Fang's neck as my hand tangled itself in his hair. Fang's arms snaked around my waist at the same time, drawing me closer.

Finally, after some time had passed, we broke apart, ending the embrace to retrieve some much-needed air. I was breathing heavily and smiling like a fool at Fang as he also took in air.

Once we caught our breath, Fang sat me on his lap as he absently stroked my hair, staring intently at my face. I leaned into his chest, grasping his shirt as he started to massage my back.

"I love you. I can't believe it took me so long to say it, but I love you." I looked up; Fang wasn't the only one that had taken forever to spit it out.

"I know what you mean, I've loved you for so long but it's taken me so longer to realize it. I'm almost ashamed I waited so long. If I had died, like I thought I was going to, all of this would have gone unsaid."

"True. I don't think I would've handled that so well. Knowing you had died but never letting you know how I feel."

"Yeah. I'm glad we finally told each other."

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes, as he continued to absently stroke my back. Suddenly I was really tired. I forced myself to keep my eyes open but Fang could tell I was drifting.

"Tired?"

"Sadly enough, yes."

"Get some sleep then, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know."

"Goodnight then. We'll leave here tomorrow when you wake up."

"Alright, goodnight. See you tomorrow."

With that, Fang walked over and tucked me in for the third time since I woke up, which is every time I've gone to sleep since the coma. It was becoming some sort of habit for him.

He put the covers over my shoulders and kissed my forehead gently before giving me a second kiss on the lips. It was a feather's touch but still completely amazing. "Go to sleep." He whispered as he walked away over to his chair. I only nodded silently before drifting off to sleep.

MAXIMUM RIDE

Daylight poured into the room, reaching my closed eyes, which caused me to wake up. Darn, I was having such a great dream too and now I can't remember anything.

I sighed, as I stretched as I always do when waking up. With a yawn, I got out of my bed, something I got to do rarely without Fang's help. Speaking of Fang…

Turing, I spotted Fang sleeping in his chair on the far side of the room. Perfect. If he could just remain sleeping, I'd be able to walk around for a bit, finally get the chance to stretch my legs and use the restroom.

Therefore, with that last thought, I walked across the room without the slightest hint of a struggle. I didn't stumble once and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the restroom. Yes!!! I was fine again. I could leave this dump! I did a little happy dance, not realizing that someone was now watching me.

"What are doing?" Fang questioned. Eep! I didn't know he was awake.

"Nothing. Just had to go to the bathroom and saw a bug. It's gone now though." Fang knows how I feel towards insects so hopefully he took my lie as the truth, thinking I was trying to get away from the bug.

"Whatever." He said. I sighed; thankfully, he had let my little happy dance drop.

I walked towards the bathroom door once more, this time without dancing. Before I could turn the knob, Fang spoke again. "Here. Get dressed while your in their. We'll leave when you're done." "Okay." I replied, catching the clothes he threw at me.

The clothes were the ones I had worn when the attack took place although they had been cleaned since then. I wonder how he got my clothes clean. I looked at them some more. Within the pile was my shirt (the only one I owned), my old and newly torn up jeans, my windbreaker, and ahem my bra and underwear.

My shirt was torn and had large holes where Ari had stabbed me in both the stomach and the shoulder. Damn, I was going to need a new shirt. Some of the bloodstains hadn't come out either, there were even bloodstains on my bra. Sadly, my jeans were also less than perfect, but all of this would do.

I quickly dressed in the bathroom hoping I looked halfway decent in the blood spattered, hole riddled, clothes. Looking at my reflection, I could see I definitely needed some work. My gold-ish brown hair was ratty looking and had grown about two or more inches since I had last gotten it cut making my roots show where I had gotten blonde highlights and pink streaks put in.

Not only was my hair in bad shape but my body looked thin and fragile, it freaked me out. My warm brown eyes looked too large for my face now. My cheek bones practically jutting out. I would have to eat a lot more to regain my old looks, at the moment I appeared anorexic, with pale skin and bluish purple streaks beneath my eyes.

I forced myself to look away from the mirror; it was only making me depressed. Instead of staring at my reflection, I decided to leave the bathroom and get ready to leave.

"Your shoes are over there, by the bed." Fang said when I walked into the room. He was already ready, his bag slung across his shoulders and his wings left exposed.

"Okay, thanks."

I walked over to the bed and sat down so I could put on the socks and shoes that were there. It seems all my stuff had been stowed here. When, I had my shoes put on I stood and walked towards Fang.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Fang walked forward towards the window after I replied. He looked to me before climbing unto the sill and then proceeding to jump off. His wings snapped fully open as he soared into the grey sky.

Hesitantly, I walked forward as well. I hadn't flown since the accident, meaning it's been nearly two months since I'd used my wings, making me wonder how they would hold up. I decided to shove my worries to the back of my mind, ensuring myself that everything would be fine.

Without a second thought, I jumped out of the hospital room window and into the cold morning air. My wings snapped open immediately but they were a little stiff and flapped slower than I remembered. I was flying slowly compared to how I used to fly. At this rate, I won't be able to catch up with Fang.

Fang had left only a minute or so ahead of me but I couldn't see him anywhere. I scanned the area, willing my wings to push me through the air faster. Come on Fang, where are you?

I was starting to panic now, how would I get to flock now? I didn't know where they were staying; I was supposed to follow Fang. Why hasn't Fang realized that I'm not with him yet?

Anger started to set in as I just kept flying straight, I couldn't believe that Fang would just dessert me like this. I mean come on, I just got out of a coma, I haven't flown in ages and I have no clue where I'm going. I could use a little help. Too bad stupid Fang had to fly off and not look back.

While I continued to curse Fang in my head, still flying, the jerk decided to show up. However, upon seeing his worried face, I immediately took back all my curses and reigned in my anger.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I was heading towards the flock. I'm really sorry; I didn't realize you weren't with me."

"Why didn't you look back? My wings are a bit stiff and I can't fly that fast, there was no way I could keep up with you."

"I just figured you were behind me. Forgot you would be a bit slow now. Sorry."

"Never mind. Are we almost there?" I was still slightly peeved that Fang had ditched me and forgotten all about my new weaknesses but let it drop. Instead, I looked ahead and waited for his answer.

"Yeah, five more miles."

"Okay." That was the last thing I said while we continued to fly. We landed within the next minute since five miles was nothing to us but a few seconds of flight.

"Here we are." I looked up as we landed. The building was empty and broken looking with its shattered windows, peeling paint, and deserted parking lot. I felt bad that the flock was forced to stay here while I got to stay in a clean hospital room.

An idea struck me as I looked at the decrepit building. Since it was almost Christmas, I decided at that moment that we should stay at a hotel for the next week. The flock deserved it after being forced to stay here, besides, the Max Ride credit card should be able to pay for it.

I was thrilled at the idea, the flock would be happy. Finally, we would have a place to stay, maybe even buy a Christmas tree, and take showers, the works.

"Max?" Huh? I snapped out of my thoughts as Fang looked at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Oh… yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

"Okkaaayyyy. Follow me then." With that, Fang took off at a brisk pace towards the entrance of the abandoned building. I followed him silently, looking around. The building was big, especially on the inside.

"The flock is staying on the second floor."

"Okay." I opened my wings as Fang did and flew with him up to the next floor. We landed on the platform of the second story and I followed Fang as he walked into a large room.

"Max!" Angel squealed just as I was about to walk into the room.

"What? Max? Oh my God, is Max here? Max! I can't believe you're here. Finally, it feels like forever since we were all together and-" Nudge was babbling again but I didn't mind, it was great to see her and the others again.

"Hey sweetie. I know, it has been a while since we were all together." I said to Nudge as I walked into the room and looked at the others.

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge hopped up from the floor they were sitting on when I walked into the room. They each surrounded me in a group hug before letting go and looking up at me with large smiles.

"Well, I have great news for you guys."

"Really?! What is it?" Nudge asked.

"Well, me and Fang decided that since its almost Christmas, we should all go shopping. Since we went through so much, we figured that we all could use a holiday. So were all going to the mall to shop for presents in groups of two."

"That's so awesome." Gazzy exclaimed with joy evident in his voice.

"Yay! I cant wait to look around at the mall." Nudge looked happy as she replied.

"So what are the groups?" Came Iggy's response.

"Good question, me and Fang already decided on the groups actually. Iggy, your with Gazzy, you'll be shopping for each other in a group. Nudge, your with Angel. Fang and I are in a group and Total, of course, will be going with Angel and Nudge."

"Cool." Said Iggy.

"Okay, so lets get to the mall. We have a lot of shopping to get to so every one start flying. Do you guys know where the mall is?"

"Yeah, we'll lead you there." Iggy said.

"Okay, lets go." And with that we were off.

While we were flying through the city I realized that I had know idea where we were. I had never asked what city were in or what state for that matter. Thinking about it now, I realized I couldn't recall where we were when we fought Ari either.

I decided to fly up to Fang and ask where we were instead of mull over it some more in my head.

"Fang? What city are we in?" I asked him as I drifted towards where he was flying.

"Were in Wilson, North Carolina . During the fight with Ari we were just entering the state."

"Oh, thanks. I couldn't remember."

"No problem."

As my short conversation drew to a close we came upon the mall. It was a large shopping center filled with bustling crowds of people all trying to get in the last week of holiday shopping. I was a bundle of nerves at the sight of such a crowd but we had to get this shopping done so I attempted to calm down.

We all landed behind one of the back building before walking to the main entrance of the mall.

"Okay everyone, listen up. You are going to split up into your groups of two and by each other presents, preferably when the person your buying for isn't looking. Besides Christmas shopping, everyone can buy themselves a new outfit and shoes as well. Please keep things practical, and Iggy? No bombs please."

Iggy simply smirked my way before running after Gazzy into the mall. Nudge and Angel weren't far behind them as they too ran into the mall to shop, followed closely by Total. Sighing, I turned to Fang to see if he was ready to go.

"Lets get to it then." I said as I began walking into the mall myself.

Fang followed behind me as we walked into the large structure. I looked around, the place was huge and looked new. Their were millions of shops everywhere, I didn't know where to start. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah." Fang agreed with my wow as we walked aimlessly.

"We should try and find a directory or something so we know where to begin."

"Okay." Fang agreed as we headed towards what looked like a directory.

In the middle of the first floor by a cart shop selling cell phones was a directory, it was multicolored with a map of the mall and a large list of shops. Just looking at the thing made me confused. I tried to take a closer look and realized that the list was organized into groups based on shoes or electronics. Good, the thing wasn't too complicated.

I turned to Fang and questioned, "So what do you want for Christmas anyway? Do you want anything particular?"

"Hmm… Well lets see… I want you. Does that count?" I looked at him a little shocked at his statement but still smiling non-stop.

"No, it doesn't since you already have me, now seriously, what do you want that I can _buy_?"

"Lets see. I could use a new jacket or maybe a new backpack."

"Okay, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's all I can think of."

"Alright."

I turned back to the directory and looked for the list of shops under clothes, hoping to find something. I found a shop that looked likely enough to have jackets and backpacks so I turned to Fang, ready to leave once he found his store.

"What about you? What do you want?"

Hmm… I tried thinking about it but I couldn't really come up with anything that I wanted. I already had everything important. I had the flock and Fang, my family was together and happy plus I was alive. What more could a girl want? I kept thinking and decided just to say, "Surprise me."

"Okay." Fang looked at me, then started thinking before turning his attention back to the directory. I watched as he scanned the lists and then reviewed the map of the five story mall. After a minute or so he turned his attention back to me and said, "Alright, lets get started."

"Okay." And with that we were off in search of each others gifts.

I looked at Fang as we were walking towards the elevator and wondered where his store was.

"My store is on the third story, where's yours?"

"I'm on the fourth. We can meet up later for lunch."

"Okay, when should we meet and where?"

"It's ten now so we should meet on the top floor at twelve by the food court. The food shops are on the far right according to the map so we'll meet their."

"Okay, if you see the others tell them to meet us their too. I'll get my clothing shopping done as well since were meeting up in two hours."

"Alright."

Once we were done talking the elevator pinged, telling us it was here. We both filed into it, immediately on red alert. I hated elevators, enclosed spaces were uncomfortable and put me and the flock on edge.

It felt like forever inside the metal box, but it was probably only a minute when the doors to the elevator opened onto the third floor. I practically sprang out of their with a quick wave of goodbye to Fang before walking away.

I retraced the route I'd seen on the map towards the store I wanted to find for Fang's gift. Within minutes I was there.

The store was a large teen clothing shop. It was filled with what seemed to be the latest trends and styles. I looked around in awe at all the clothes while I walked towards the jackets. I found a rack filled with different types of sweatshirts, jackets, windbreakers, and hoodies.

I skimmed through all the options in search of something Fang would like. Most of the stuff was organized by size and color. Fang only wore black so that was easy enough but I didn't know his size. He was thin like everyone else in the flock making him a small most likely but I opted for a medium so it was a little baggy.

Two clothing racks later I found the perfect black jacket with a few pockets and comfortable look. It was decent, easy to function in, and was in my price range. I grabbed it immediately and hold onto it as I walked towards the backpacks.

Their was a small part of the store that had backpacks on display so I went over there to find Fang's other gift. I figured he'd want his pack to be black as well and fairly large so it could hold all his stuff.

Instantly I came upon what I was searching for. In the back corner I saw the perfect bag for Fang. It was black, of course, and it was large enough to carry his stuff. The bag had several pockets and was made of worn leather. It was totally perfect and seemed to scream Fang so I picked up and went to the register to pay for my stuff.

Once I left the store I still had about an hour and a half before I was supposed to meet Fang. I decided to look around and maybe find myself some clothes before lunch. Shopping wasn't one of my strong points so I got kind of bored until I finally found a decent store.

I hurried into the place and headed towards the female clothes for something to wear. I only wanted something practical and easy to move in so it didn't take me forever to shop.

After about fifteen minutes I had found the clothes I wanted. I decided on a pair of faded, loose jeans, a baggy blue tee shirt, and a large black sweater. It only took about ten minutes or so for me to try everything on and pay for it.

By the time I left the store it was eleven twenty-three, at least that's what the mall's enormous clock said. Anyway, I still had about thirty minutes before lunch so I went shoe shopping.

Twenty minutes later I was on my way to the food court with Fang's gifts, my new outfit, and a pair of converse high tops. I was smiling happily as I entered the elevator and couldn't wait to show the others all my stuff. Even the closed off space of the metal death trap couldn't get me down.

I walked out of the elevator onto the fifth floor and turned right as Fang had instructed. I could see the others already gathered at a nearby table. They waved to me as I crossed the room towards where they were sitting.

"Hey guys, find anything interesting?"

An echo of yes's greeted me as I sat down and listened to their purchases. After a little while we all went off to find our food and then proceeded to devour it in minutes.

In the middle of my second cheeseburger an idea struck me. Back at the hospital I had complained about my hair and looking around, I could see the others needed some haircuts and new make-over's as well. I decided once we were all done eating we should head to a salon. There was a nice one on the first floor and we could all get some new stuff done to make us look and feel better.

When everyone was done eating I told them about my idea and they all looked ecstatic as they shouted out yes and awesome and great idea Max. Fang simply nodded his head in a 'yes, that sounds fine' type way.

I smiled at the others as they jumped up and down towards the elevator. Me and Fang followed them until we came to the first floor. I took the lead then and showed everyone to the large salon with it's marble structure and friendly looking staff.

MAXIMUM RIDE

About an hour or two later we all walked out of the salon looking and feeling different. All of us had gotten hair cuts and some form of highlights or streaks, we even had the salon highlight Total's tail pink at Angel's suggestion.

I felt totally refreshed, with my once, long to the middle of my back, hair now cut into a V shape with layers to my collar bone in the front and layers to my bra strap in the back. My hair looked really pretty and felt good about it. The stylist had even added some more blonde highlights and had straightened my wavy hair. The others looked amazing as well, they all looked so different.

Fang had gotten his hair cut so that it still fell in front of his face but wasn't going so far as his chin but to his cheek bone instead. His hair in the back had been trimmed as well so that it fell the middle of his neck. In the way of color he got some dark brown streaks on his bangs.

Angel had gotten her long hair cut to her shoulder so that it was even curlier. She then asked the stylist to highlight her hair pink, and I mean highlight, not just a few streaks, but full on highlights. She still looked adorable though and she was really happy with how it turned out.

Iggy got a trim so that his hair wasn't in his face anymore and got it cleaned up in the back as well. Once it was all neat and cut he got few streaks of red and orange to make it look like his head was on fire. It suited him well since he was such pyro.

Nudge got her hair cut into multiple layers ranging from her chin to the middle of her back. It all fell in a mass of dark curls that were later dyed purple. I still couldn't believe that when my back was turned Nudge had died her hair purple but their wasn't much I could do about it now, I simply looked at her sternly in a way that meant you shouldn't have done that and then moved on.

Gazzy got his hair buzzed to about two inches long and then had the stylist spike it after they highlighted his hair with orange. I had a feeling he chose orange highlights in an attempt to make his hair slightly like Iggy's.

Anyway, that's it for the whole hair changing event. Once we were all done we simply paid them with my bank card and walked out onto the streets and through the mall's parking log.

We were all done with our shopping needs so it was time to find a hotel. I turned to flock and told them to start flying while searching for a decent hotel. Everyone nodded and took to the sky in search of a place to stay.

After about ten minutes of flying, I saw a hotel that looked decent, at least it looked clean and it was definitely large. I motioned to the flock that I'd find a place to stay and then took off to land nearby.

We all landed and began walking to the front of the hotel before entering into the lobby. I did all the talking as I stepped forward to request our rooms.

"Excuse me sir? Do you have any rooms available?"

The guy looked up at me from his magazine with a sigh. When his eyes fell on my face his gaze turned into a stare that made me increasingly uncomfortable. I couldn't believe he was gawking at me, did I look bad or something? I mean, sure my clothes looked bad but I had just bought some new ones that I'd be changing into to.

"Sir?" I asked once more, trying to get him to stop staring.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. What did you want?"

"I was wondering if you had any rooms available?"

"Umm, yeah. How many rooms do you need and how many people do you have with you?"

"There's six of us but one room will be fine."

"Sorry but you'll have to have to stay in three rooms for fire hazard purposes. We can only allow two people per room if there's six of you."

"Whatever, then we'll take three rooms. Can you put them side by side?"

"Sure thing."

Once I paid for the rooms he handed me three cards for the keys and then instructed me on where to go. As soon he finished his instructions I turned around and left with the flock towards our rooms.

_**Authors Note:**_

_That's it for now, I'm _tired_ and I've already written twelve pages. Hopefully I'll get chapter six out soon but this is it for now. _

_I hope you enjoy the chapter and find time to review it. Reviews always make the writing process worth while. _

_Anyway, please take care and have a pleasant day._

_The Author._


End file.
